


Skater Boy

by cowardnthief



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Art History Major Sirius Black, Art Major Sirius Black, Artist Sirius Black, Bisexual Remus Lupin, English Lit Major Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Modern Era, Muggles, Skater Remus Lupin, University, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, skater, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowardnthief/pseuds/cowardnthief
Summary: Sirius couldn't do his homework. Not when there was a cute boy with fluffy hair skateboarding just across the road.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 263





	Skater Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is from a conversation I had with my friend where we exchanged Wolfstar and Drarry headcanons ahaha. More to come!

Sirius couldn’t do his homework.

What he used to do was go to the local cafe and order an iced tea. It would keep him awake and the noises from all the people would keep him stimulated enough to focus. As someone with ADHD, it was hard to find a place where he could concentrate, but he had finally found it there.

At least he used to be able to concentrate, until someone showed up who was making it very difficult. This someone was a boy, maybe 6’3 and extremely lanky. He dressed in large striped sweaters, usually tucked into a pair of ripped jeans cuffed on the ends. He always wore Vans. He must have only had one pair, because he only ever wore the originals and they were so old they were practically falling apart. He had a mop of wavy golden brown hair threaded with auburn, short on the sizes and long on the top.

The boy was a skater, unsurprisingly. He would casually skate around campus, doing various tricks as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Sometimes he would gain quite an audience. And, for whatever reason, he always had a red lollipop in his mouth. And no matter how hard Sirius tried to study, he couldn’t when this skater was around.

Instead of focusing on his Art History assignment which was due tomorrow, Sirius was spending time thinking about how soft the boy’s hair must be. It was so fluffy it was a crime that his hands weren’t threaded in it at that moment. He shook his head, trying to bring his focus back to his essay. Sirius ignored the snap of a skateboard being pushed against the ground and picked up because that only meant that the boy was leaving.

At least, that’s what he thought until he heard the very same skateboard being leaned against the table he was sitting at. The noise made him start, nearly giving himself whiplash as he looked up. He found himself staring into the skater’s amber eyes.

“Hello,” he grinned, his smile full of perfect white teeth. “Mind if I sit here? I’m desperate for a milkshake and all of the other tables are full.”

The words were spilling out of Sirius’ mouth. “Yeah, of course. As long as you like.”

“Thanks.” The boy smiled his dazzling smile again and sat down on the chair opposite Sirius. “My name’s Remus, by the way.”

Remus. Sirius smiled to himself. It suited him. “Oh, uh - Sirius,” he added after a second too long. “Sirius Black.”

“You come here a lot,” Remus said casually. Sirius’ heart jumped. Skater boy had been noticing him.

“You do too,” Sirius said. He tried to stop there, but the word vomit was coming out of his mouth like an open faucet. “You skate. A lot. And you always have a red lollipop in your mouth, which can’t be good for your health. You also probably need to get another pair of Vans.” He bit his lip suddenly. Well, he’d done it - he’d gone and ruined another perfectly decent potential friendship.

Remus seemed unfazed, instead frowning slightly and looking under the table at his shoes. “Alright, well you’re not wrong about the Vans. These are the ones I learned to skate in. I’m sentimental. But you are wrong about the lollipop.”

Sirius knitted his eyebrows. “No, I’m not.”

Remus pulled the lolly out of his mouth from where it was resting between his teeth with a quiet pop. When Sirius saw it, he smiled. “Sometimes it’s green, thank you very much,” Remus added, popping it back in his mouth. “And like you can talk. What about your obsessive ice tea drinking? And how you always come here with your laptop or notebook but never write a word. And you always wear that leather jacket.”

Sirius gaped. He didn’t know what to say, but there was a warm feeling balling in the pit of his stomach. “I-don’t…I have two leather jackets.”

Remus laughed. “Fair enough. But the lack of studying must be a serious problem for you.”

“I-I suppose,” Sirius said, shrugging and averting his eyes. “Art History is hard.”

“Ah, I see,” Remus smirked. “Well, I’m an English Lit major, but I do take an Art History class, so maybe I could help you out.” Sirius looked up quickly to see Remus taking a pen out of his pocket and grabbing his hand from across the table. Sirius’s heart fluttered. Remus began writing something on his skin. As soon as he was done, he stood up, grabbing his skateboard.

“Your milkshake,” Sirius said faintly.

Remus looked back, smiling. He seemed to always be smiling. “You must be clever enough to realise that that wasn’t the real reason I came over to you.” He turned and got on his skateboard, flipping it over his feet as he left for good measure.

Sirius glanced down at his hand and saw a phone number and a smiley face scribbled. He immediately typed it into his phone so he wouldn’t rub it off or lose it.

When he looked up again, he must have been grinning like an idiot. He looked around the cafe, realising with a warm feeling in his stomach that there had been plenty of free tables. Remus had chosen to sit there, and Sirius was ever so glad he did so.


End file.
